Attraction
by AttackofTheEvilPixies
Summary: Beth Greene has some growing up to do in this new world they live in. Who better to help her survive then a tough redneck. (suck at summaries).
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok so this is my first try at a Walking Dead story so be kind but dont hesitate to give me some feedback.  
I dont own The walking dead though i wish i did. i'd have Norman Reedus shirtless every episode!  
Im hoping to post two more chapters by this weeknd. hope you enjoy.

Beth Greene could only look out the window as the sun began to set, she'd been staring off into space awhile due to one of her "feelings". Growing up her feelings always meant the day was gonna suck. So she sat thinking that before all she had to worry about was that she might trip or embarass herself that day and thats what was causing the 'feeling' but now, the world changed overnight and this feeling could mean worse.. her death, becoming one of those things. Beth sighed.

"no point n' bein' up here anymore" she muttered as she got up.

As she made her way out of her room she let her mind wander to her life before all this, she would be getting back from school right now, she was 17 years old, it was finally her senior year and she had made the cheerleading squad. It was suppose to be the best school year ever. Her mother should've been waiting by the door asking if she had a good day. She should be here. Not where she is now. Dead. A monster.

She wasnt there when it happened but those things managed to take out half her family in one day. The world had certaintly changed for the worse. Beth walked outside to the front porch seeing her older sister Maggie keeping a lookout over the property. Beth had barley managed to find a seat when Maggie jumped up startling her.

"Dad..come quick" Maggie said. Looking out towards the fields.

Beth looked to where her sister was staring seeing a man running towards them with a boy in his arms, blood soaked his shirt as well as the boys. She gasped. Otis ran a few paces behind the man holding his hunting rifle, it took Beth but a few seconds to realize what probably happened. She moved out of the way as her father Hershel ran outside. Seeing the man and boy her father quickly got them inside asking Patricia to get ready for surgery.

Beth noticed another man run inside, she and Maggie quickly followed after him as Otis began to explain what had happened out in the woods. A hunting accident. Their was nothing they could do now but wait and hope their father could help the boy.

She went upstairs after Otis and the other man Shane left to try and bring back medical supplies. Maggie went off to tell Rick's wife and the rest of his group what happened, they would be arriving soon. Though her suspicion of something bad happening did occur she couldnt help but feel that their was something more to come. She just hoped that for once it could be something good.

Glancing out of her bedroom window. Just once she wished her little feelings meant something good.

_  
AN: Yes i know it was a short chapter but the will be getting longer. this was just sort of the prologue. their will be more chapters to come.  
thnx-j 


	2. Chapter 2

**Can anyone just tell me one thing about the new Walking Dead episodes. Dont have cable at the moment :( now dont give me alot of spoliers. i just want to confirm one thing! that the love of my life Mr. Daryl Dixon is still kicking some walker ass!**

**AN/ Thanks so much for the reviews! Heres the second chapter of Attraction! Hope you enjoy it! Can anyone just tell me one thing about the new Walking Dead episodes. Dont have cable at the moment :( now dont give me alot of spoliers. i just want to confirm that the love of my life Mr. Daryl Dixon is still kicking some walker ass!**

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Beth stayed up in her room listening to everything going on downstairs. She had met three more people from Rick's group. T-dog, Glenn and Rick's wife Lori. T-dog came in with a nasty gash that Patricia had to stich up but even with him being in pain he seemed like a nice guy. Glenn seemed like a shy person the way he kept stuttering and panicked when he thought he offended us by saying 'the clap' any other day Beth would have found that hilarious but now she could barley manage a small smile.

She met Lori last and Beth couldnt stand how she kept calling Otis an idiot and kept reffering to her dad as a 'vet' like it was a bad thing. Beth had to go upstairs to stop herself from saying anything. She knew what they were going through, not knowing what would happen to their son. She couldnt hold what they said against them.

The rest of Rick's group would be coming the next day, someone had got lost in the woods and they were searching for them. She learned from T-dog it was a young girl around Carl's age named Sophia. The girl had gotten chased by the dead and Rick went after them but Sophia got lost. While searching for her they split up. Rick, his friend Shane and Carl going one way and the rest of the group another.

Glenn said they were gonna stay out at the highway until morning in hopes of Sophia finding her way back. Beth hoped for the best, she knew how easy it was to get lost in these woods. She had done so herself, she was 12 at the time and chased after a bunny that was in the field. She was stuck out their for three hours on her own before she made her way back to an angry father and crying sisters. But her trip in the woods had her come across something that she later declared her 'secret spot' she would go there just to think or if she needed some alone time. She even carved her name into a tree as her mark of ownership, and to this day it was her own kept secret.

With nothing left to do but wait. Beth got herself ready for bed. She could only pray that tomorrow would be better. Sadly thinking if their was anyone left to answer her prayers.

-Next Day-

Beth awoke to a rumble. She couldnt figure out what the noise was, it almost sounded like a tractor. But they didnt have one of those and why would they be using it if they did? She made her way to her window that looked over the front of the property. Seeing a motorcycle as the cause of the rumble, with a car and RV behind it. Ricks group.

She knew her father or Maggie would be by soon to get her for the introductions so she had to make her self presentable. Getting some clothes she made her way into the bathroom for a shower. She wondered what Rick's people were like. Obviously the one on the motorcylce had a death wish, no one would drive something so loud that could attract the dead ones otherwise, either that or they were brave, fearless. Guess she would have to wait and find out.

She could tell it was gonna be another hot day out so she pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a light blue muscle shirt along with her brown work boots she usually wore when helping out around the farm. She hade just finished putting her hair up in a ponytail when a knock came to her door.

"Beth. Sweetie, daddy wants us downstairs to meet Mr. Grimes' group" Maggie said.

Beth made her way to the door pulling it open quickly catching Maggie off guard, she jumped back a step.

"Boo" Beth said with a innocent smile. Maggie gave a laugh and shook her head. Turning and making her way back downstairs with Beth following behind.

There were at least 10 people. Each standing outside on the front lawn. The Grennes on the porch looking at the new faces. Beth and Maggie quietly made their way to porch steps waiting for their father to come out and begin speaking.

"Everyone this is Hershel Greene" Rick said as Hershel came out the screen door.

Hershel nodded. "Well let me start off by saying that this is my land, and what i say goes. As long as you can follow that. We wont have any problems." He said. Beth rolled her eyes, it was always the same speech when anyone was over, end of the world or not. Her father loved to remind people this was his land.

Ricks group glanced at each other then back to Rick. "Shouldn't be a problem" Rick said.

"Good. This here is Patricia, my daughters Maggie and Beth, and Jimmy, Beth's boyfriend" he said placing a hand on Jimmys shoulder as he was announced.

"Liar" Beth coughed, then cleared her throat. Maggie smirked and glanced at Beth.

Hershel turned to Beth and gave a glare. Beth smiled innocently. If their was one thing that annoyed her it was her fathers love for Jimmy. He thought Jimmy was Beths perfect match, always inviting him over for 'family' supper, pointing out every good thing about Jimmy he could. Not once even asking Beth what she thought of the whole thing, he just assumed she would go along with it. So now Beth had a 'boyfriend' who wasnt even her boyfriend, and she made sure to show her dislike for it ever time she could.

"Thats enought of that" Hershel said. Beth continued to smile at him tilting her head.

"Whatever do you mean daddy" Beth said. Her eyes opening wider. The picture of innocence.

Hershel turned away, looking back to Rick picking up his hand in a continue gesture.

Clearing his throat Rick turned and began his introductions.

"You've met my wife and son, Shane. This here is Dale, Andrea, Carol, T-dog, Glenn, and Daryl." Pointing to each person as their name was said.

Hershel nodded to them. "Better you stay close to the house, you can set up your camp just under those trees their, it'll give you some shade from this sun" he said.

Rick nodded his head. "Thank you"

"Feel free to use the washroom clean up, my girls will show you the way when your ready" Hershel said walking back into the house.

Rick turned to everyone and nodded going back in the house to sit with Carl while he recovered from his surgery. They all began to make the way to the RV and car to gather their tents and belongings. Everyone thinking an array of thoughts, from Sophia, to their new hosts, to what the next day would bring.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Beth had showed all except one person to the washroom. Daryl, the man with the motorcycle. She had expected him to come inside right after Dale, at least thats what Dale said. She was getting tired of waiting, she had to take a shower herself.

Beth sighed and looked down the stairs still not seeing any sign of the man. 'Oh well' she thought quickly running into the washroom. 'Ill be finished way before he makes his way to the house'.

She took her shower and made her way out the tub ready to get dressed only to realize she didnt bring her clothes in with her. Grabbing a towel from the rack she wrapped her self in it and tied it tight, ready to make the run to her room to change quickly.

Opening the door, you couldnt tell who was more shocked. The dripping wet blonde in only a towel, or the man standing their with clothes in his hand. Both could only stare at the other, their eyes looking the other over before meeting.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

**AN/ I wonder whos on the other side of the door?! Any guesses?! Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is gonna have Daryl & Beth Pov.**  
**I3 Norman Reedus!**


	3. Chapter 3

An/ Again thank you for the reviews and your feedback! Also another big thank you to those of you who eased my mind about my love Daryl Dixon! :) I didnt get to see the season finale so these next 6months are gonna suck! Im hoping to keep posting weekly updates, i have alot of ideas for this story and cant wait to see what you think of them.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Beth had many embarassing moments in her 17 years of life. Like the time at the local swimming hole when her bathing suit top fell off flashing everyone around her, at school when she tripped in front of her whole class, or during cheerleading practice when she backflipped into a wall, yea that one sucked!

Those were some of the worst moments of her life. But, opening the bathroom door in nothing but her towel dripping wet standing in front of a man she had just met that very same day. You would think this would count as embarassing but it wasnt, it was something else entirely.

Beth had never been one to be shy. As soon as she got curves she was proud to show them off. Something her father hated. But why have them and not show them she always said. Now she wasnt slutty or anything like that. She just felt confident in her own skin. But standing in this door way, with this man looking her up and down. She couldnt help but feel nervous.

He seemed shocked, his gorgeous blue eyes wide. At first Beth thought he was gonna turn and run away, but he stayed his eyes narrowing as he looked her up and down at such a slow pace. His bright eyes became darker with what she hoped was lust. Beth could feel her body become warm and she shivered. She couldnt decide if she should run to her room or drop her towel and pull him inside.

Reaching her hand out, she decided what she wanted, never had she been so tempted or daring. She wanted him. She knew it. He took his eyes away from her body and watched as her hand became closer to him. A mere inch from his hard chest, she could almost feel it, when the worst thing that could happen, happened.

"Beth..are you up there" Maggie yelled from downstairs. Breaking the moment. They both seemed to realize what was happening. Blue eyes jumped to the side to get out of her way, as Beth quickly ran to her door going inside but not before she caught his eyes once more as he shut the bathroom door.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl could do nothing but stand in the background as they waited for Hershel to come out of his house. He wanted to go back and look for Sophia but Rick wanted everyone here to meet Hershels people. Waste of time if you asked him. They could be covering alot more ground right now. He waited with a glare looking down at the ground in frustration.

"Everyone this is Hershel Greene" He heard Rick say as an older looking man came out the screen door. Daryl looked over everyone on the porch. Besides the old man their was a younger boy who looked like he would cry just seeing a walker. 'wuss' Daryl thought. An older blonde woman, a young short haired girl, and a young blonde girl. Daryl couldnt help but take a look at the blonde.

Back before the world went to shit blondes had been his weakness, something about light hair on pale skin he could not get enough of.

"Well let me start off by saying that this is my land, and what i say goes. As long as you can follow that. We wont have any problems." He said. Daryl quietly scoffed and watched as the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't be a problem" Rick said. Daryl wanted to roll his eyes now.

"Good. This here is Patricia, my daughters Maggie and Beth, and Jimmy, Beth's boyfriend" he said placing a hand on Jimmy the wuss' shoulder as he was announced.

"Liar" He heard the blonde..Beth cough, then clear her throat as if it was a real cough. Daryl almost felt a smirk coming. 'So shes not taken then..hmm' Daryl thought.

He watched Hershel turn to Beth and glare. Blondie smiled innocently.

"Thats enought of that" Hershel said.

"Whatever do you mean daddy" Blondie said. Her eyes opening wider. She looked so innocent but Daryl was willing to bet she was anything but.

Hershel turned away, looking back to them.

"You've met my wife and son, Shane. This here is Dale, Andrea, Carol, T-dog, Glenn, and Daryl." Rick said pointing them each out.

Hershel nodded to them. "Better you stay close to the house, you can set up your camp just under those trees their, it'll give you some shade from this sun" he said.

Rick nodded his head. "Thank you"

"Feel free to use the washroom clean up, my girls will show you the way when your ready" Hershel said walking back into the house. His people following. Daryl watched as the blonde turned to walk inside and couldnt help but glance downward. Yes, he had a weakness for blondes but he was also an ass man and this blonde had a nice backside that he watched untill it disappeared in the house. This girl was spiking his interest.

Daryl had set up his tent and had gotten in one more sweep of the woods for Sophia, walking back in to camp Dale came up to him freshly showered to let him know the washroom was free and they were waiting to show him the way. He could do more then grunt at the man, not one to do much talking. Gathering a change of clothes he made his way up to the house, walking in the door he looked around for whoever was suppose to show him to the shower. Hoping it would be the hot little blonde. He stood there for awhile and was about to just turn and leave when the man Hershel came in the room.

"Daryl right" Hershel questioned? Daryl gave a short nod in response.

"Bathroom is right up those stairs to the left, my daughter Beth should be waiting for you to show you where everything is." Hershel said as he walked into another room, leaving Daryl in the living room.

He expected to see the blonde once he got up the stairs but he didnt. He was slightly disappointed, he wanted a chance to see her ass again. Making his way to the bathrrom door he came to stop right outside it when he saw the light was on under the door. Just before he was gonna turn and leave the door swung open.

Standing there in nothing but her towel, was the blonde. He couldnt help but stare. Her blonder her was wet, her cheeks were flushed from her shower and he could see water slowly dripping down her cleavage into the towel that covered her. His pants became tight as he watched her. She didnt seem like she minded him staring at her almost naked, in fact she looked like she was enjoying it. He certaintly had called it, this girl was not as innocent as she looked. He watched her as she lifted her hand to him.

This girl she was awakeing a part of Daryl that had been laying dormant since the dead began walking. He wanted nothing more then to push her back in the room and drill her into the wall, and here her scream out. The things he would do to this girl he woul-

"Beth..are you up there" someone yelled.

He moved to the side to let her through, the last thinhg he wanted was to be caught like that. He watched her run pass and caught her eye as she ran to what he assumed was her room. Closing the bathroom door he turned and put his clothes down.

Looking down at his pants he saw them buldgeing out. He would have to take care of himself tonight but he was sur it was only a matter of time before he would have the blonde to take care of his problem.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

AN/ ok so it was a short chapter i know but i wanted to give you something till i finish working on the next chapter. so what did you think? yay or nay? 


End file.
